New Summer story 1: Monster Maker
by BakaOniisan
Summary: A new summer begins for out Mystery Twins! And what better start but a monster making creature that roams the forest. What they didn't expect was its cautiousness as it turns Dipper into something else.


**Baka's notes: **New fanfic!

This is New Summer! A Gravity Falls collection of short stories of 3 to 5 chapters each here we have our first one: Monster Maker  
Some stories will be crossovers like one with Camp Camp and another with DOOM (kinda)

Enjoy this first chapter!

* * *

_**A new Summer at Gravity Falls**_

_**Story 1: Monster Maker**_

Part 1

"Is that their bus?"

"No."

"And this one?"

"No."

"What about that one?"

"Ugh! Listen kiddo, I'll tell you when I'll see it, okay?" Stan groaned at the three teenagers and two adults who were waiting with him for the Pines twins to arrive.

Stan and Soos were waiting on the bench while Wendy, Pacifica, Grenda and Candy were hiding behind the bushes for a little surprise.

"But it's been _hours_!" Grenda groaned (but sounded like a roar) with her baritone voice.

"Yeah, Dipper sent a group message that their bus was in traffic…" Pacifica sighed in annoyance, "We've been hiding behind those bushes for hours and I'm starting to get tired from crouching like that."

"Dude, just sit down like us, it's comfortable." Wendy grinned, sitting on the grass with Grenda and Candy at her side.

"And ruin my dress? No thank you. Not only will I look ridiculous when the twins arrive but my parents will also find out about me being here."

"Oh? What did you tell your parents you were doing, then?" Candy asked, tilting her head to the side.

"I just told them I was at the mall." the blonde teenager shrugged.

"Nice!" the large girl cheered with raised arms.

Meanwhile on the bench, Soos and Stan were talking business until the large man saw another bus in the distance, it looked familiar.

"Oh-Oh, dudes! I think it's them!" Soos called out.

"Hmm. Soos is right." Stan said.

At hearing the confirmation, the four girls quickly went silent and waited for the bus to stop. The screeching of the wheels signalled the bus stopped and the door opened shortly after.

The first to jump out of the bus was a young female teenager wearing a purple sweater with 'Mystery Hunter Alpha' written on it.

"Grunkle Stan! Soos! WE'RE HERE!" Mabel screamed as she wrapped her arms around her great uncle.

"Gruik!" Waddles squeaked as he also jumped out of the vehicle behind her.

"Ugh! Careful sweetie, your grunkle isn't resistant to bear hugs anymore." Stan weezed with a grin, once Mabel stopped her embrace to hug Soos he let out a sigh of relief, "Geez, you get stronger and bigger every year…" he rubbed his back before petting the head of the pig.

"Hey Hambone! How's it going?" Soos smiled as he hugged back.

"Where's your brother?" The old crook asked.

"Mabel! I know you're very excited to be here but you could at least take your stuff with you!" a voice complained from inside the bus, "I'm not your butler!"

Dipper walked out of the bus, and thanked the driver for the ride. He was now as tall as his grunkle Stan and was very proud of it.

"Yeah, you're Pacifica's." Mabel grinned and winked, making Stan and Soos grin in turn.

"Shut up!" Dipper glared while hugging Stan and and fist bumping Soos.

"Wait… Where is everyone else? They couldn't have forgotten, right?"

"Nah, I sent a group message so they would know. I bet they're behind that bush over there." Dipper smirked as he knew he busted their surprise plan.

"HEY!" the other twin exclaimed as she jumped in the bush, "Sorry bro, they're not here."

"SURPRISE!"

"AAH!"

"Oh, it was the other bush!" Mabel smiled and pointed at the group of friends as Dipper fell on his butt.

"Ouch, my legs." Pacifica winced.

"Told ya you should have sit down." Wendy smirked.

* * *

There was a lot of comments about how Dipper grew taller since the last time they saw him, and gloating from the center of attention as he was now the alpha twin. But Mabel said that the alpha should be the strongest twin, not the tallest.

All the kids had actually grown taller since last time: Mabel, Candy and Pacifica were now just one head smaller than Stan, while Grenda was now as tall and big as Soos.

Only Wendy, Soos and Stan hadn't changed much. The only real difference with the redhead was that she'd cut her hair to reach her shoulders.

They couldn't tell if Dipper and Pacifica thought that no one could see their blush on their cheeks when they said hi to each other, but everyone certainly did and couldn't help but grin with satisfaction at seeing the awkward couple.

They all walked to the Mystery Shack where Soos was the manager but Stan the CEO of some sort. The Stan twins went back inside for the summer so they could spend some time with the kids. And surprising Stan enough, Soos was doing an amazing job to keep the place steady both physically and financially, making him proud and making the big man at the same time extremely proud of himself.

Once inside, they finally got to see Ford who was searching for materials for some project.

"Great uncle/Grunkle Ford!" the young twins cheered before jumping on him in a hug.

"Kids! Long time no see!" The scientist smiled and returned the hug, "How big you are, I can't believe it! Looks like Dipper will be bigger than me next year for sure, hahaha!"

"Or maybe even during the summer, you never know."

"Gosh, I hope not!" Mabel cringed.

"Hahaha! Sorry I couldn't welcome you at the bus stop."

"What were you doing?" Dipper asked.

"Well, Stanley and I arrived yesterday actually, I was unpacking and starting to work on a little something for you Dipper. I hoped to finish it before you arrived but I was missing some materials. But now that you're here I'm sure you'll be able to help me."

"Ugh already with the nerd talk." Stan rolled his eyes before raising his arms, "Anyway, put your luggage in your room! Are you ready for your _fifth_ summer at Gravity Falls with these old men and friends?!"

"YAY!" The twins cheered along with everyone.

Five years have passed since their first time at Gravity Falls, and each summer they'd come there for Mystery Hunting and seeing their pretty much second family.

Those 16 years old twins are ready for another summer full of adventures!

* * *

They all had a pretty small party after. Melody, Soos' fiancé arrived with all the snacks and drinks for said party before it began. They mostly spent that time watching whatever was on TVwhile eating and chatting among themselves. The already very long ride from Piedmont to Gravity Falls got even longer because of the traffic, which not only made the twins arrive late but also made them very tired because of their excitement preventing them to rest during the ride.

Pacifica had to leave earlier than the rest because of her parents as she didn't want to raise suspicions, soon after everyone else left but Soos and his fiancé. His grandma went back to live in her old house after seeing all the uncomfortable weirdness and tourists that kept coming everyday, she preferred the quiet of her house. But that didn't stop her to often come visit her grandson.

Once the party was over, the twins went up to their shared room and were ready to hit the bed.

Tomorrow, they'd have their first Mystery Hunt in the woods, no matter how many times they did it, there's always something new for them to discover and they couldn't wait to see what it was.

Dipper wished his sister goodnight and she did the same.

He closed his eyes, waiting for his exhaustion to send him to sleep.

This summer was off to a good start.

* * *

This summer was off to a _very bad _start.

"What is this?!"

"Aw come on, Bro-Bro, this is pretty cute!" Mabel smiled next to her brother.

"Cute?! There's nothing _cute_ about this, Mabel!"

"Of course! Look!" she gently rubbed her hand on his side, "So soft. Like a real deer."

"That's because the whole lower part of my body is a deer!" Dipper shouted.

Indeed, Dipper Pines was now a deer centaur.

"Ugh, this is too much for day one! I think I'm gonna barf!"

* * *

**Baka's notes:** And here we go!

Pretty short, huh? Don't worry, the other chapters will be longer and more fun!

But it will have to wait as I have an Interlude of Slayers to write and an Epilogue for Normality in Lobotomy to write too!

Until then, I hope you enjoyed this one!

See you soon!


End file.
